


and i remain the spirit of your distant memories

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Sean would tell Daniel a million lies to protect him.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 16





	and i remain the spirit of your distant memories

Sean’s hands moved up and down Daniel’s cock, their lips hungrily interlocked. They sat together on the floor of the canyon.

“I love you, enano,” panted Sean when they separated. He kept working at Daniel’s dick, going faster.

”I lo-love you too,” whimpered Daniel, tears budding in his eyes. He tried not to look at Sean’s eyepatch but failed. _Sweet guilt_.

”It’s okay, enano. It’s not your fault,” assured Sean, even though that was a lie. He’d tell Daniel a million lies to protect him.

Daniel only moaned and mumbled softly, “O-okay.”

Daniel came in his brother’s hand a few moments later. He whined loudly, and Sean’s lips quirked upwards with fondness.

Daniel didn’t smile back. He only twisted his head to stare into the night sky.


End file.
